The Humming Bird
by FexGoneHavoc
Summary: "Something small, then," Peridot said thoughtfully. "Easy to take care of, not too loud..." "And that can fly." "And that can fly."


**I don't know, I've been feeling a little sad recently. So take this! Hopefully, it could be a satisfying read nonetheless. XD**

The sky was shining proudly in an afternoon day. The wind breezing gently as it made carnations dance and sway in tandem. It was peaceful. Children played happily in the grass with jovial grins as they were watched by the protective eyes of their parents.

Including one specific blonde who currently had her finger stuck in a keyhole.

"LAPIS!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart!"

A woman with hair as serene as the ocean ran towards the damsel in distress, clear concern painted in her expression. She had been sitting under a large sycamore tree immersed in a novel, but quickly abandoning it when she heard a cry for help.

"What's the matter?" Lapis asked in a gentle voice, cupping her cheek as she searched her face for any sign of discomfort.

Peridot pouted and demonstrated her situation by wiggling her left wrist. Her hand was glued to a thick, metal box, arm propping up so that she could reach it. Lapis instantly noticed the missing digit and thought that it wasn't supposed to be there.

Lapis was mean, so she laughed. "What the heck, Peridot! You can't be sticking fingers in holes. That's my job!" Her shoulders shook violently around her mirth.

The blonde's cheeks flushed at the innuendo and palmed her face in embarrassment. "Just help me get my finger out please."

"Oh if you beg nicely, I would," she winked, still trying to control her giggles.

Peridot only pouted once more and gave Lapis the 'look' behind her glasses. Everything in her expression screamed "adorable!" in the bluenette's perspective, and she couldn't believe this woman actually gave her the puppy eyes. Though this wasn't the expected reaction, that face always had an effect on her.

"Alright, alright," she chortled. "How did it end up there anyway?"

"I wanted to know if there was actually something within this mysterious 'safe'. But as you can see my...uhh… height just made that a lot more difficult."

"So you inserted your finger in the keyhole?"

"I was curious!"

Lapis eyed the blonde's hand. "And did it work?"

"W-well, I can't be sure. I can't feel anything inside, but it could just be out of my reach." Peridot tried wiggling her index finger in an attempt to free it, but to no avail. "It's cold in there."

She chuckled and sent the shorter woman a silly smile. "Hold on, I'll get it out. The poor thing must be shivering. Here, try twisting it a little bit."

Lapis held the poor finger with her own slender ones and gently pried it out as it was twisted. Peridot felt it slipping free, and with one wiggle it was released. She rubbed it tenderly and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, love."

"You should take that finger back to where it belongs," Lapis said, moving close to her lover's face as she sent her a devious smirk, "In my butt."

"LAPIS!"

"Hahaha! Hey, wait!" She called out to the flustered blonde, who was stomping back to their spot in the park. She kept up with her and laughed. "I was kidding, geez. No need to be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!" Peridot defended, plopping down under the sycamore tree with her short arms crossed, her pale face tinted with red. "It's just...a little embarrassing."

"Oh please, like you haven't stuck your finger up my ass before-"

"Nooooo! Uggh! It's just weird hearing it with all the sexual tension," her head was under her arms making her voice muffled.

"We've been dating for over two years now, I though you've gotten use to that," Lapis sat beside her and draped a loving arm around the blonde's slouching body, smiling when she leaned on her touch.

"Only you could get this kind of effect out of me, Laz," Peridot admitted, wrapping her own short limbs around the bluenette's waist. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Lapis chuckled. "Good. 'Cause I won't ever get tired of seeing you blush like a tomato."

"Bitch."

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

Lapis pinched her cheek playfully and laughed. "Ass."

They watched the children play and shriek from afar. Their spot was comfortably secluded away from the main park, marking the sycamore tree with their initials to claim as their own. Lapis had returned to read on her book, while Peridot was snuggled up closely to her side, observing as the children were being pampered by their parents.

"You know," she spoke after a moment of silence, fiddling with the hem of her lover's flannel to get her attention, "would it be nice to raise a trouble-maker of our own?"

Lapis hummed, eyes still glued to the pages.

"It doesn't have to be a child or anything," Peridot continued, "maybe a dog, a rat, hell a worm could be an option. Just something we can take care of together. Prepare ourselves for the uh...you know," clearing her throat uncertainly, she mumbled, "parental stuff."

"Yeah?" Lapis flipped a page.

"Yeah," she began to unconsciously rub her thumb against the bluenette's slightly exposed stomach. "Three is not much of a crowd, and the house could get pretty quiet without you around."

Lapis sighed softly at her touch and closed her book, nuzzling her face in her blonde hair.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want though," Peridot said quietly. "I'm already content with being with you." Lapis mumbled something against her head. "What?"

"It's fine," the taller girl said with a fond smile. "And yeah I think we should start with the pet thing first. I'm not ready for diaper changing."

Peridot raised her head to face her with big eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, do you even know how often babies po-"

"No no no, I meant that you're okay with the idea of having a pet, or...?"

"Of course!" Lapis grinned. "You're not the only one being alone at home, love."

"Right," the blonde said, a little angrily. "We should start adjusting our schedules."

Lapis chuckled, holding her lover's free hand that wasn't caressing her belly. "So...what kind of animal do you like?"

"Jaguars," her response was almost immediate, "but we could get in jail if we smuggle one. What about you?"

"Dolphins," Peridot giggled at that, "and same."

"Something small, then," Peridot said thoughtfully. "Easy to take care of, not too loud..."

"And that can fly."

"And that can fly," she nodded, then peered at her girlfriend curiously. "A bird?"

"A dragon."

"Can breathe fire, too then," she laughed. "How about a parrot?"

"Too chatty."

"Canary?"

"Too peaceful."

Peridot raised a brow. "Woodpecker?"

Lapis visibly cringed, remembering her last encounter with one. "Too annoying."

"Hmmm," Peridot bit her lip in thought as she played with her lover's fingers. Lapis smiled at the act and watched her with amusement, placing a gentle kiss on the scar on her forehead. Peridot giggled and titled her head so it landed on her lips instead.

The kiss was tender and loving, accompanied with soft touches of affection. Lapis deepened the kiss as she adjusted their positions, where Peridot was now sitting on her lap. In an instant response, the blonde wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist and pressed their bodies together. Lapis sighed happily, opening her mouth out of habit to let Peridot's tongue in.

For a moment when Peridot's tongue brushed against her own, the hand on her belly moved upwards in a circular motion, teasingly scraping her nails on her bra. She moaned against her mouth.

Peridot smiled at hearing that wonderful sound, so she slid her hand under the cup and groped her breast. Lapis moaned louder, glad that their spot was away of prying eyes.

Eager to give her lover the same affection, she gently cupped the side of her cheek and caressed her bottom with the other. Peridot purred delightedly in response.

Then suddenly, a soft buzz went by her ear, not to loud and threatening to think it was a bee or something. Peridot opened her eyes a bit to see what it was, but made no attempt to cease their canoodling.

There, hovering beside Lapis' shoulder was the smallest bird she has ever seen. Its head was a light shade of blue with a golden underbelly. Its black eyes peering at them curiously as its wings flapped vigorously around. Peridot stared at the animal, mesmerized, before retracting her tongue from Lazuli's drooling mouth to speak. "Lapis, look."

Lapis made a whine as their lips parted with a line of drool, but turned her head to where Peridot was looking nonetheless. She gasped lightly, jumping back in surprise at the tiny bird levitating beside her. "Whoa there."

"It's so small," Peridot removed her hand under the bluenette's bra to reach out to the bird. It flew backwards, as though knowing where her hand came from. "Hey hey, don't be scared. It's uhh...clean."

Lapis snorted.

The small bird regarded her hand with a few head tilts, before gently landing its tiny legs on her index finger. The same finger that was previously stuck in a hole. She smiled. "Look how the feathers on its head shine."

Lapis eyed it suspiciously. "It looks like a woodpecker."

"Woodpeckers don't hover and fly backwards, Lapis honey. Especially their heads don't shine."

She raised her own finger to pet its head, the bird relaxed under her touch.

"Awee look at you two~" Peridot cooed, "already getting along. Is it a bluenette thing?"

Lapis laughed as she shifted to rub under the bird's golden belly. It wiggled in response. "And a blonde thing, too."

When she lowered her hand, Peridot moved to place the bird near her chest, petting it with her thumb. "What do you think?"

Her taller girlfriend hummed, "Not as good as a dolphin, but definitely better than a woodpecker. You're qualified."

Peridot chuckled. "What do you know, you already won her favor little buddy." Then she frowned a little. "Guess we have to replace those artificial flowers with real ones, huh?"

"I'll snag some seeds from Pearl's house, don't worry."

"Should we get a cage?"

"Naah, let it fly wherever. We're too nice for that. Wait; is it a guy or girl?"

Peridot's frown deepened, eyeing the bird. "I'm not really sure..."

Lapis leaned forward and nuzzled her face in Peridot's neck. "I'm naming it Meep."

She snickered. "Meep?"

"Yeah, Meep. Got a problem with that?"

"I think we should let the bird decide," Peridot said, "How about it...Meep?"

The bird responded by flying over to them and hovered near their faces, giving some head tilts. The girlfriends laughed.

"Meep it is, then," Peridot confirmed as she embraced her partner. "Meep the humming bird."


End file.
